1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package, and to a semiconductor device package having a mold compound carrier supporting semiconductor dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device package, a mold compound can be used to encapsulate semiconductor dies and/or other components on a substrate. A coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the mold compound, the substrate, the semiconductor dies, and/or other components of the semiconductor device package may cause warpage, which may cause reliability issues for the semiconductor device package. To address such warpage issues, a quantity of fillers in the mold compound can be increased to mitigate the warpage; however, this may also increase viscosity of the mold compound which can hinder the molding operation. Another potential solution is to introduce relatively hard material (e.g. Naphthalene) into a resin of the mold compound; however, if there is deformation of such a relatively hard mold compound, it may be challenging to handle the subsequent operations (e.g. in a vacuum pickup transfer operation). Another potential solution to deal with the warpage issue may use a glass carrier which has good coplanarity, thermostability, acid-resistance and alkali-resistance. However, the glass carrier may be fragile and therefore easily broken during the manufacturing process. Another potential solution to deal with the warpage issue may use a metal carrier which is reusable and has low CTE when operating in a temperature range from, for example, about 20 degrees Celsius (° C.) to about 300° C. However, such a metal carrier can be expensive and can have relatively poor coplanarity. Moreover, extra bonding and de-bonding operations may be introduced into the manufacturing process when the metal carrier or the glass carrier is used, and accordingly, a cost of manufacture may be increased.